The present invention relates to a curable resin composition for top coating, and more particularly to a room temperature curable composition which has excellent stain resistance and adhesion in addition to excellent other properties such as weatherability and surface properties and which is suitably applicable as top coat to various articles such as buildings, household electric appliances and industrial equipments made of various materials such as metal, ceramics, glass, cement, plastics, wood, paper and fiber.
In order to improve appearance, corrosion resistance, weatherability and the like, it has been generally made to apply a paint, e.g. fluorocarbon resin paint, acrylic urethane paint or acrylic silicon paint, to surface of ceramic products, surface of buildings which are composed of concrete, stem and the like, surface of products for industrial use such as building materials, and surfaces of other various products.
On the other hand, in recent years, stain resistance of paints used for the above purpose is increasingly demanded from the viewpoints of worsening of environment in and around towns and cities and rise in consciousness of beauty or consciousness to maintain scene or appearance.
Among the paints as mentioned above, acrylic silicone paints are superior in stain resistance, but are still insufficient under severe environment.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a coating composition, particularly a coating composition suitable for use in top coating, which has an excellent stain resistance in addition to properties required for coatings such as weatherability, adhesion, surface smoothness, gloss and the like.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a curable resin composition for use as a top coat, which is curable at room temperature and provides coatings having an excellent stain resistance and excellent other properties such as appearance, gloss, adhesion and weatherability.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the description hereinafter.